Gabriel DropKick
Gabriel DropKick is the first opening for the Gabriel DropOut anime series. It is performed by Gabriel, Vignette, Raphiel and Satanichia's voice actresses, as well as Bonjour Suzuki. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji=tenshi no hane hirogete mina ni shukufuku o Netoge dake shitetai wa Chotto heya gurai katadzukete Kyou mo omocha wa genki da wa (ufufu) Inu, kowa! yamete! utaenai janai! Aa, jinrui horobinai ka na- tenshi rashiku chanto yatte yo daiakuma-sama no odemashi de-su ware koso wa daiakuma,,te kiiteru no!? Guutara guutara tengoku da wa kore hito ni yasashiku jibun ni kibishiku akuma no you na tenshi na egao watashi wa dare da to omotteiru no yo! Jouge kaiten tenmon hanten keisei gyakuten kibou anten puraido mouten ama me no saiten egao ga manten bashitte baiten Torima JK da shi seifuku kitara ii kanji? Pi-po- mo de-bo- mo enjo- mo hikkurumete hai (happii) nandemo iinjanai? (fuffu-) hebbu-n mo herru- mo a-su- mo gochamaze de hai (happii) minna de gakkou iko- (fu-) sukkoronde (wa-) donzubette wa (wa-) ue-i! ue-i! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ Datte tenshi desu mono! |-|Kanji=天使の羽広げて　皆に祝福を ネトゲだけ してたいわ ちょっと部屋ぐらい片付けて 今日もおもちゃは元気だわ (うふふ) 犬、こわ！やめて！歌えないじゃない！ あー、人類滅びないかなー 天使らしくちゃんとやってよ 大悪魔様のお出ましでーす 我こそは大悪魔、、て聞いてるの！？ 人に優しく自分に厳しく 悪魔のような天使な笑顔 私は誰だと思っているのよ！ 上下回転 天文反転 形勢逆転 希望暗転 プライド盲点　甘めの採点 笑顔が満点 バシって売店 制服着たら いい感じ？ ぴーぽーも　でーぼーも えんじょーも　ひっくるめてはい (ハッピー) なんでもいいんじゃない？(ふっふー) へっぶーんも　へっるーも あーすーも　ごちゃまぜではい (ハッピー) みんなで学校いこー　ふー すっ転んで　(わー) どんずべっては　(わー) うぇーい！うぇーい！ %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ だって天使ですもの！ |-|English=Spread your angelic wings — giving blessings to all... All I wanna do is play online games! At least clean up your room! My toys are so lively today! A dog?! Stop it, I can't sing like this! Ahh, I wish humanity would just end. Try acting like an angel for once! The Great Demon Queen has arrived! I AM THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN... wait, are you even listening?! Doing nothing at all — this is like Heaven! Kind to others, but hard on myself... A devilish angel's smile... Just who do you think I am?! Turning top and bottom— turning the Heavens— Turning the tables— turning hope into darkness— Blind with pride— hunting for sweets— A perfect 10 smile— treat shop, here I come! I'm a high school girl for now, So I look pretty good In my uniform. Lump all the people, demons, And angels together: Yeah, happy! Whatever works, right? Mix Heaven, Hell, And Earth together: Yeah, happy! Let's all go to school! Woo! Falling over Wahh! And slipping dramatically Wahh! Yay! Yay! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ After all, I am an angel! Full Ver Rōmaji=tenshi no hane hirogete mina ni shukufuku o Netoge dake shitetai wa Chotto heya gurai katadzukete Kyou mo omocha wa genki da wa (ufufu) Inu, kowa! yamete! utaenai janai! Aa, jinrui horobinai ka na- tenshi rashiku chanto yatte yo daiakuma-sama no odemashi de-su ware koso wa daiakuma,,te kiiteru no!? Guutara guutara tengoku da wa kore hito ni yasashiku jibun ni kibishiku akuma no you na tenshi na egao watashi wa dare da to omotteiru no yo! Jouge kaiten tenmon hanten keisei gyakuten kibou anten puraido mouten ama me no saiten egao ga manten bashitte baiten Torima JK da shi seifuku kitara ii kanji? Pi-po- mo de-bo- mo enjo- mo hikkurumete hai (happii) nandemo iinjanai? (fuffu-) hebbu-n mo herru- mo a-su- mo gochamaze de hai (happii) minna de gakkou iko- (fu-) sukkoronde (wa-) donzubette wa (wa-) ue-i! ue-i! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ Datte tenshi desu mono! sanbyoushi de amattarui koto utattara tenshi ppoi yo ne- tenshi ppoi yo ne- zunchaccha zunchaccha kashi wasuremashita watashi wa daiakuma daiakuma mou ya da koitsura... uchi kaeritai.... saabaa mente!? jigoku da! akumademo akuma de wa aru kedo- aa mata kashi wasuremashita watashi no paato ga sukunainda kedo! houkago ni roudou ya da kono joukyou fukuramu mousou watashi ga choujou! roguin joushou ishiki ga mourou ikenai shoudou hiroin toujou nantekka- tanoshii kyoushitsu kitara ittsu paatii pi-po- mo de-bo- mo enjo- mo hikkurumete hai (happii) tekito ni yacchaimasho (fuffu-) hebbu-n mo herru- mo a-su- mo gochamaze de hai (happii) kamase! doroppu kikku! (fu-) egao de afureru no fukakutei eburidei doki mune! pi-po- mo de-bo- mo enjo- mo hikkurumete hai (happii) nandemo iinjanai? (fuffu-) hebbu-n mo herru- mo a-su- mo gochamaze de hai (happii) minna de gakkou iko- fu- sukkoronde (wa-) donzubette wa (wa-) ue-i! ue-i! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ datte tenshi desu mono! |-|Kanji=天使の羽広げて　皆に祝福を ネトゲだけ してたいわ ちょっと部屋ぐらい片付けて 今日もおもちゃは元気だわ (うふふ) 犬、こわ！やめて！歌えないじゃない！ あー、人類滅びないかなー 天使らしくちゃんとやってよ 大悪魔様のお出ましでーす 我こそは大悪魔、、て聞いてるの！？ 人に優しく自分に厳しく 悪魔のような天使な笑顔 私は誰だと思っているのよ！ 上下回転 天文反転 形勢逆転 希望暗転 プライド盲点　甘めの採点 笑顔が満点 バシって売店 制服着たら いい感じ？ ぴーぽーも　でーぼーも えんじょーも　ひっくるめてはい (ハッピー) なんでもいいんじゃない？(ふっふー) へっぶーんも　へっるーも あーすーも　ごちゃまぜではい (ハッピー) みんなで学校いこー　ふー すっ転んで　(わー) どんずべっては　(わー) うぇーい！うぇーい！ %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ だって天使ですもの！ 三拍子で　甘ったるいこと　歌ったら 天使っぽいよねー　天使っぽいよねー ズンチャッチャ　ズンチャッチャ　歌詞忘れました 私は　大悪魔　大悪魔 もうやだこいつら・・・うちかえりたい・・・。 サーバーメンテ！？地獄だ！ あくまでも悪魔ではあるけどー あー　また歌詞忘れました 私のパートが少ないんだけど！ 放課後に労働　やだこの状況 ふくらむ妄想　私が頂上！ ログイン常勝　意識が朦朧 いけない衝動　ヒロイン登場 なんてっかー　楽しい 教室来たら イッツパーティー ぴーぽーも　でーぼーも えんじょーも　ひっくるめてはい (ハッピー) てきとにやっちゃいましょ　ふっふー へっぶーんも　へっるーも あーすーも　ごちゃまぜではい (ハッピー) かませ！ドロップキック！ふー 笑顔であふれるの 不確定　エブリデイ どきむね！ ぴーぽーも　でーぼーも えんじょーも　ひっくるめてはい (ハッピー) なんでもいいんじゃない？ふっふー へっぶーんも　へっるーも あーすーも　ごちゃまぜではい (ハッピー) みんなで学校いこー　ふー すっ転んで　わー どんずべっては　わー うぇーい！うぇーい！ %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ だって天使ですもの！ |-|English=Spread your angelic wings — giving blessings to all... All I wanna do is play online games! At least clean up your room! My toys are so lively today! A dog?! Stop it, I can't sing like this! Ahh, I wish humanity would just end. Try acting like an angel for once! The Great Demon Queen has arrived! I AM THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN... wait, are you even listening?! Doing nothing at all — this is like Heaven! Kind to others, but hard on myself... A devilish angel's smile... Just who do you think I am?! Turning top and bottom— turning the Heavens— Turning the tables— turning hope into darkness— Blind with pride— hunting for sweets— A perfect 10 smile— treat shop, here I come! I'm a high school girl for now, So I look pretty good In my uniform. Lump all the people, demons, And angels together: Yeah, happy! Whatever works, right? Mix Heaven, Hell, And Earth together: Yeah, happy! Let's all go to school! Woo! Falling over Wahh! And slipping dramatically Wahh! Yay! Yay! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ After all, I am an angel! If I sing about sentimental crap in triple time, I'll seem like an angel, right? I'll seem like an angel, right? Zunchaccha, zunchaccha, I forgot the lyrics! I am the Great Demon Queen! Ugh, I can't take these three any more... I wanna go home.... Server maintenance?! This is Hell! Well, I AM a demon— Ahh, I forgot the lyrics again... I don't have nearly enough lines! Hard labor after school? This is terrible... Deeper into delusion... I'm on top of the world! Logging in is the greatest! I'm starting to lose consciousness... A forbidden urge... the heroine has arrived! Seems kinda fun. When we all come to class, It's a party! Lump all the people, demons, And angels together: Yeah, happy! Let's just get it over with! Mix Heaven, Hell, And Earth together: Yeah, happy! Raise your leg up for a DropKick! The smiles just keep coming! An undetermined everyday, Making our hearts pitter-patter! Lump all the people, demons, And angels together: Yeah, happy! Whatever works, right? Mix Heaven, Hell, And Earth together: Yeah, happy! Let's all go to school! Woo! Falling over (Wahh!) And slipping dramatically (Wahh!) Yay! Yay! %$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+ After all, I am an angel! Gallery Gabriel DropKick image.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 2.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 3.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 4.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 5.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 6.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 7.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 8.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 9.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 10.jpg Gabriel DropKick image 11.jpg Category:Theme Songs